Lavatory facilities are used, for example on board aircraft, e.g. airplanes, in order to make it possible for passengers and members of the crew to be able to use toilets while on board the aircraft. For example, in WO 2011/101385 A2 a WC unit is described in which several lavatory facilities have been arranged together. As a rule, there is also a wash basin arranged within a lavatory facility so that users can wash their hands after having used the toilet. In conjunction with preventing the outbreak of infectious diseases that can assume epidemic proportions, for example SARS or avian influenza, within a lavatory facility, furthermore, disinfectants are provided as a supplementary measure for disinfecting the hands. However, it has been shown that despite these measures, when users leave the lavatory facility they can have bacteria, viruses, germs or other pathogens on their hands.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.